This invention relates to a pressurized hydraulic sump system intended particularly for use with a power unit of the type described in my copending application Ser. No. 305,453 (now U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,797) identified above.
In the power unit described in the above identified application, in order to ensure a flow of hydraulic fluid into the pump chambers, it is necessary to motivate the fluid by subjecting it to a pressure which is considerably higher than atmospheric. Previous sump systems have been open sump systems, quite unsuitable for the present purpose, or have been pressurized by very bulky apparatus. The present invention provides a compact sump system, suitable for use in a power unit of the type referred to, providing a large capacity sump in which the pressure is uniform and which does not occupy more space than its actual capacity.